Accept My Existence
by Kalium Iodida
Summary: Terima kasih sudah menerima kehadiranku. / SEVENTEEN FF / SoonHoon / Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung


Title: Accept My Existence

Character: Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung

Disclaimer: I don't owned anything except the plot

* * *

 **Story Start!**

Mengakhiri tahun dan menyambut tahun baru dengan bekerja adalah rutinitas. Seperti kali ini, mereka baru saja menjadi pengisi acara festival musik di salah satu stasiun televisi nasional. Sampai di tempat tinggal bersama, mereka lebih memilih pergi tidur daripada merayakan tahun baru. Lagi pula mereka sudah merayakan tahun baru bersama para artis dan ribuan fans tadi.

Namun, sepertinya produser mungil mereka enggan beranjak dari depan televisi mati begitu membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa cokelat. Tak ada yang menegurnya untuk pindah karena semua rekannya sudah masuk kamar masing-masing.

"Jihoonie!" Wajah hamster Soonyoung tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya membuat Jihoon refleks mengayunkan tangannya ke wajah itu. "Kasar sekali, astaga!"

"Salah siapa membuatku terkejut?"

"Hehe... Tidak tidur, Jihoonie?" ucap Soonyoung seraya mendorong tubuh Jihoon agar terduduk. Menyisakan spasi yang bisa memuat tubuhnya.

"Belum ingin tidur."

"Memang kamu tidak lelah? Mengantuk?

"Tentu aku merasakan keduanya. Hanya tidak ingin. Kamu sendiri kenapa masih di sini?"

"Itu," ucapnya menunjuk gelas yang terisi setengah bagian. "Kamu bahkan tidak sadar aku memperhatikanmu sedari tadi. Apa yang kamu pikirkan?"

Jihoon hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Berapa lama aku mengenalmu? Apa menurutmu aku akan percaya?"

Jihoon diam, tapi terlihat gelisah karena tanpa sadar menggigiti bibirnya.

"Berhenti melakukan itu, Jihoon!"

"Huh?"

"Katakan saja apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Ungkapkan permasalahanmu agar segera diselesaikan. Ini tahun baru, isi pikiranmu dengan hal positif. Jangan memasang wajah frustrasi begitu!"

"Soonyoung," panggil Jihoon pelan.

"Hm?"

"Apa aku menyebalkan?"

Soonyoung tertawa mendengarnya. "Baru sadar, eoh?"

"Jadi benar aku menyebalkan?"

Ingin Soonyoung tertawa lebih keras melihat wajah memelas itu. Kesan pertama melihat Lee Jihoon itu adalah dia sosok dingin dan angkuh. Namun nyatanya ia hanya seorang pemalu. Terkadang orang juga menganggapnya kasar dalam bertutur kata. Namun sesungguhnya ia hanya tak suka bertele-tele. Baginya ucapan tepat sasaran lebih baik dibanding sindiran halus. Soonyoung paham dengan sifat pemuda yang lebih muda enam bulan darinya itu.

"Kenapa menanyakan hal itu?"

"Aku takut."

"Sejak kapan Lee Jihoon ini jadi sosok penakut?"

"Soonyoung, aku serius."

"Aku pun sama. Apa yang kamu takutkan?"

"Kalian muak denganku."

"Ei, mana mungkin. Kita ini keluarga. Hidup bersama, bekerja bersama, saling berbagi suka dan duka, saling mengerti juga. Untuk apa merasa muak?"

"Kamu tahu sendiri sifatku tidak pernah menyenangkan. Mungkin kalian terkadang takut ketika rekaman."

"Memangnya hanya dirimu yang tidak menyenangkan? Aku yakin mereka sering berpikir bahwa latihan koreografi itu menakutkan."

"Aku pun merasakannya."

"Apa kataku?" ucap Soonyoung dengan tawa kecil. "Itu watak Jihoon. Kamu yang terkesan dingin, Jeonghan hyung yang licik, Joshua hyung yang terlalu kalem, Vernon yang pendiam, Seungkwan yang cerewet dan apa pun sifat anggota lain, itu semua bawaan lahir yang tidak bisa hilang. Selain itu suatu hal yang menurut kita benar belum tentu sama benar dimata orang lain yang terkadang menimbulkan kesalahpahaman. Saling mengerti itu kunci utama.

"Ya, mungkin terkadang kita merasa muak dengan sifat orang-orang di sekitar kita. Bisa saja itu faktor stres, pekerjaan kita tidak pernah ada habisnya dan emosi seseorang tidak selamanya stabil. Tentu saja masa-masa itu ada. Tapi ketika menyadari bahwa keluarga ini amat berharga, kurasa perasaan marah, muak, kesal, dan benci akan menghilang. Kita hanya perlu saling mengingatkan jika memang ada di antara kita yang dirasa keterlaluan, tapi dengan cara baik-baik tentu saja."

"Mungkin memang begitu. Aku berpikiran negatif begini karena Jeonghan hyung sepertinya agak sensitif padaku," ungkap Jihoon yang mulai merasa tenang, tapi masih terpikir satu hal.

"Orang itu hanya tidak rela Chan menjadi dewasa. Tenang saja," jawab Soonyoung santai. Jeonghan memang senang menggoda Chan dengan menyebutnya sebagai anak. Dan ketika sudah legal begini, pasti sulit digoda.

"Begitu?"

"Ya. Sudahlah, ayo tidur. Aku yakin nanti siang kita semua akan membuat kerusuhan di sini. Persiapkan dirimu."

"Kurasa aku sudah bisa tidur nyenyak sekarang. Terima kasih sudah menerima kehadiranku."

"Sama-sama, ucapkan hal itu pada anggota yang lain juga."

 **END**

* * *

Karya pertama untuk 2018. Yey!

Sebenarnya ini yang bikin aku kepikiran selama ini. Mungkin aku jarang punya teman karena sifat jelekku yang dingin, jutek, kasar. Jujur saja, aku menyesalkan hal itu. Tapi mau gimana lagi, itu spontan. Berulang kali aku bilang ma diri sendiri, ramah dikit dong, sil. Ngomong nyelekitnya direm dong, sil. Tapi ujungnya ya tetap aja gitu.

Temenku bilang, jadi diri sendiri aja, jangan peduli ma mereka yang nggak suka. Tapi aku nggak bisa, pasti kepikiran. Maka dari itu, kalau kalian nggak sreg ma aku, tegur aja. Aku sangat berterima kasih jika ada yang melakukannya.

Semoga ff ini bisa menghibur kalian para pembaca.

Terima kasih follower-ku, reader-ku, teman-teman sesama author, anggota Tong Sampah Seventeen, dan semua penghuni Caratland. Terima kasih sudah mau menerima kehadiranku. Semoga tahun 2018 ini menjadi tahun yang indah untuk kita semua! Semoga SEVENTEEN semakin bersinar! Terus dukung uri sebong, caratdeul~ Love you~ 😘😘😘

Happy New Year 2018! 🎉🎉🎉

Minat main ke wattpad atau ig-ku? Follow aja kalium_iodida

Thank you^^

Kalium Iodida

010118


End file.
